


A Menace

by EsorValia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Peaceful Dimension AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsorValia/pseuds/EsorValia
Summary: Dennis and the Professor, Old Pals(TM) but Akaba Leo could do without seeing him ever again which is why he ships him off to other  dimensions. Also cosplay is brought up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote most of this before the ep where Dennis carded himself because haha what is a serious fic also wHAT THE HECK AT LEAST SHOW ME BUDDY BUDDY YURI AND DENNIS BEFORE U OFF HIM smh

Peace and quiet, the occasional sound of shuffling papers and the stroke of a pen in short and precise movements. The clock on his desk showed the time as a quarter to two, the second hand making a slow descent towards the 5. Small plants dotted his office here and there, leaves still glistening from when he watered them earlier. 

It was moments like these that Akaba Leo enjoyed, even if he had a backlog of documents to look over.

“--ahem.” 

Correction: he’d be enjoying it more if it weren’t for the fidgeting redhead standing in front of his desk. The Professor didn’t bother hiding a look of distaste as he continued revising the budget plan for that semester.

“Ahe~m~” 

With a long-suffering sigh, he clicked his pen and set it down before leaning back in his chair and staring impassively at Dennis. 

“……Mackfield, I am a busy man. This had better be important.”

Immediately, Dennis gave a smart salute and out popped a rolled parchment from seemingly out of nowhere in his free hand. “Pop quiz, Professor!! Guess what I have here!” 

“Please tell me it’s a warrant for your arrest.”

“Bzzt! Nope, it’s a petition!”

The Professor glanced at the parchment then back to Dennis, “For…?”

“To permit cosplay on school grounds!! Here, look! I collected 5000 signatures!” He unrolled the parchment and set it in front of the Professor.

“………”

“You see, we were thinking. And by ‘we’ I mean me, and Diana and Apollo from the special class! You know how we have that annual school festival where people get to duel each other in costumes?”

Barely giving the signatures a look, Leo rested his cheek on one hand. “As I recall, it was once a tradition to honor duel monster spirits. A ridiculous notion.” 

“Hahaha! Right?? I mean other dimensions _sure_ but spirits? Pffft.” 

“ _Get on with it._ ”

“Right! So! A majority of the students here actually really enjoy cosplaying!! At least 65% of them!!! I did the math, trust me. It is definitely a huge morale booster. The quality of their duels goes up when they’re dressed up compared to the usual uniform! Remember that pirate-obsessed graduate who became a duel pirate in the end!? Wasn’t that the coolest thing ever!?” 

“I don’t even recall his name.”

“But the important thing is that he followed his dreams!!” 

“You _are_ going somewhere with this, right?”

“Of course~! I think you’ll like this. Diana and Apollo had this fun idea of a sun/moon-themed motif to protect the east and west towers of the Arc Area Project—They both have the designs drawn and fabric picked and everything!! Diana already stayed up all night to make the dress you know!!!”

“…she also received detention for making a staff during Advanced Theory.”

“Some sacrifices have to be made~!”

“I don’t even know where to begin with that. …actually wait, Diana I understand but isn’t Apollo’s name actually Geor—“

Dennis had leapt forward with an outstretched index finger towards his mouth, “ _Shhhh_ don’t destroy his dreams like that!”

Leo immediately put an iron grip on Dennis’s hand in the hopes of crushing it, only faintly surprised to hear the sound of cracking plastic. ( _Tsk, a fake hand_ ). He tossed the gimmick into a nearby trash bin and continued giving the redhead an increasingly cold look as the boy mock-cradled his actual hand. 

“Owowow, how mean~” Dennis jut out his bottom lip and gave him a petulant look. “So that’s where Yuri picks up all those bad habits.” 

“Don’t talk about my star pupil like that.” 

“If Yuri’s your star pupil, then I must be the cutest~” 

“That would be Serena. Sora is a close second.” 

The redhead beamed, ( _Wahh, hearing a grown man say that is kind of disgusting…_ ) “They sure are cute, aren’t they? How about most cunning then~?” 

Leo considered relenting on that point, but after one look at Dennis’s expectant face he decided to say nothing.

“…Professor? You suddenly went quiet there?”

“I said nothing because you mean nothing to me.”

Dennis clutched his heart dramatically with a wince, placing one hand on an imaginary wall, “It hurts!! But I understand—“ And here, his voice dropped a few octaves. “ _\--that this is your love for me~_ ” 

“Stop it.” 

“Too far? Haha, my bad! But anyway!! Back to the petition. Don’t worry Professor, your secret is safe with me.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean… that outfit.” He looked up and down at what he could see of the Professor’s clothes. “It’s One P*nch Man, isn’t it?”

“Get out of my office.”

“Ehhh, what? Am I wrong!? Is it Magn*to!? I thought it might be!! But that Magn*to has hair so I thoug—“

“Get out of my office.”

“What about the petition—“

“It’s approved so get out of my office.”

“You’re the best!!” Dennis made a happy quick exit, but not before popping his head back in to say “I love you!”

“Don’t make me call security.”


End file.
